leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/Strategy
Skill usage *Remember not to run away from your enemies when you die, as will allow you to deal extra damage. * can sometimes be used to deliver one last hit in a chase since auto attack range has a lower range than . *Most underestimate their true power with a full item set. should be used to help take down tanks or for the extra range in a team fight. When fighting opponents that are squishy e.g. , you can just right click and fire away. * can out-range most champions with his ability. Use this to your advantage by harrassing enemies through the minion wave, or grab last-hits when being zoned. *Use slow to set up a perfect . * is Kog Maw's only escape ability. In order to succeed in running away, point away from your enemy towards where you are running. You will be able to run over it without a problem, but they will be forced to run on top of it the whole time resulting a drastic speed reduction. or can give you the "lead" needed to compensate for the short casting time. *Ability Power, combined with , can lead to devastating long range damage. This is a great way to prevent your enemies from camping by a turret. *Be careful spamming as it can easily lead to mana starvation. *Maxing your can be a good way to get kills early game. *Using as often as possible without stacking the passive too high can be an extremely good way for getting kills during the laning phase. * provides a very short time of vision when and where it lands. You can shoot into the bush and see if anyone is there. You can also shoot into areas such as , , , and to see if those monsters are alive making a great scouting champion. ** If the hits a champion, your team will be able to see that champion for 4 seconds. This can be useful to continue auto attacking or using other targeted abilities after an enemy has fled into the bush. *You can use behind the enemy to scare them so the run towards you which can the let you use to shoot them once or twice. * can be used to assist you in 1v1 scenarios due to its short Cooldown. Build usage *When building a hybrid , be sure to get a . It is one of the most cost efficient items on any hybrid build. *When build an AP , a when used with can make subsequent hits with the ability easier due to the slow. *Grabbing early allows the passive to be charged quickly by the low Cooldown and mana cost of which is a great way to prevent mana starvation. **Depending on your build, the later upgrade into or can prove a strong upgrade to your damage output. * is a good item choice for its synergy with and . *With and , can tear down most high health champions. Because the effects are additive, it brings you to a total of 10% of your target's max health per attack, meaning with enough magic penetration/magic resist reduction, you can theoretically kill them in just 10 hits. Adding AP can boost this to 12% or more max health per attack. * is a very good item for , as he benefits greatly from both ability power and attack speed, and the passive magic damage and magic resistance reduction increases the damage of all of his abilities. *Getting some lifesteal at the beginning of the game is a good idea to help you survive in your lane longer. **Starting with a and building into a quick can lead to some great damage output for a DPS build. *Building AP or DPS depends on what the enemy team consists of. Tanky DPS and tank enemies will call for DPS, while a balanced or assassin team will need AP. This is because DPS will kill faster but expose yourself to danger, while AP lets you take off health from a reasonably safe distance. Recommended builds Countering *Laning with an enemy can be a little hard because of his long range from his . *Consider stacking magic resistance rather than health to mitigate the damage from his . * is fairly squishy at early game, Putting a pressure on him can make him outleveled. *After killing , Quickly move away to avoid his . **A good tactic is to juke to a bush during his . *Move eratically to avoid being hit by . *By using Blind, you can heavily limit his damage potential. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uZ1ltl-qPM Category:Champion strategies